


MY FEAR AND ANTICIPATION OF DONAKA MARK

by Aurora2



Category: Donaka Mark, Keanu Reeves - Fandom, Man of Tai Chi
Genre: Domination, F/M, Sexuality, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora2/pseuds/Aurora2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donaka Mark liaison</p>
            </blockquote>





	MY FEAR AND ANTICIPATION OF DONAKA MARK

I both dreaded and was excited by my weekly visits to Donaka's office. But if I kept him happy  
it was so much better for so many people I loved.  
I was let in to the screening room and faced the camera as I usually do. Donaka's assistant opened the door and I sat on the crescent shaped leather couch while Donaka finished his meditation.  
He was wearing black shirt and slacks and no shoes or socks. I had seen the kicks he could roll out with those feet but it was another body part that was making me shiver with both fear and anticipation. He did not smile but with 3 long strides he was in back of the couch and squeezing my breasts through my silk blouse.  
He had not said a word as he undid my top to get the skin to skin contact with my hardening nipples. By this time I had thrown my head back and he nearly sucked the breath out of me with a rough kiss halfway down my throat.  
As he straightened up he was opening his pants and then he spoke with that voice... instructing me to kneel with my hands on the top of the leather couch. He pulled me over further and struck my backside twice, stingingly hard.  
I knew the drill. It made him hard to give a few well placed slaps and today was no exception. When I looked up his pants were around his ankles and he was erect.  
If all he wanted was oral I would be getting off easy. He guided my mouth onto him and I knew enough to let him have the control. Without any warning he stepped out of his pants and climbed over the couch. I was still clutching the back of the couch when he positioned me in downward dog and pulled up my skirt. He made a satisfied groan and I knew he was admiring both my backside and his hand prints on it.  
Pushing my panties aside he fondled my wetness and pushed 3 fingers inside while moans came from deep in my throat. He was kneeling in back of me then straddled both my legs, my knees and thighs pressed together.  
He entered me roughly and took his time thrusting in and out. In spite of myself I had an explosive orgasm. After a few more hard slaps to my backside he came with a groan and a long exhalation.  
I would be sore in several places for awhile but with Donaka happy, things would go smoother for the rest of the week for my family and friends. I gave it my all... until next week...


End file.
